Motherly Advice
by NMartin
Summary: After being discovered by Clarke, both the mechanic and the doctor decide to be completely open about their relationship. And of course, Raven cannot help herself but tease her new 'daughter'.


"I am just saying I don't trust that Commander girl, Clarke. She's just a girl leading a group of people, she doesn't know how to rule." Abigail explained, watching her daughter give her a furious look. Even if the girl seemed to hate her, she still came to ask for her advice.

"She has been trained for this, she knows how to rule." the blonde girl repeated, crossing her arms as she sat in front of her mother. "How many times do we have to tell you that you sent us to Earth because you considered us mature enough?!"

"But you aren't."

"She is, Abby." Raven told, walking from behind the woman to sit next to her with a plate of food in her hands. While the doctor was too motherly with her grown up daughter, the mechanic understood the girl's actual maturity. "Even if we are eighteen, we are not teenagers anymore. After coming to the Earth something has changed within us, we— well, most of us— are more mature. I am handicapped, a lot of us have died, we're not kids anymore. You know that. And well, Clarke has the hots for the commander, so if she wants to go trace a plan with her, why not let her?"

"Exactly." Clarke nodded in agreement, deciding that since the mechanic was giving her a hand she would ignore how the girl's hand moved to caress the woman's thigh. Eating a bite of her food, she swallowed and looked at the woman. "I'm not five, and the grounders are our best shot." she frowned, then decided to point something out. "And I don't have the hots for Lexa."

Abigail sighed, looking at her daughter and then to her girlfriend, who raised a brow with amusement as the girl lied about Lexa. It was so obvious that it had become an unspoken truth in the camp, divided in the people who worried that Clarke was blindly in love and feared the grounders, and the ones who thought that it would be good for their survival in Earth. "Yes you do." the mechanic laughed before turning to the woman. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting that some of you get your food." the other replied, looking around. Deciding to go have her food given to her now that there wasn't much line and she was starting to feel hungry, she sighed and looked at Clarke. "I'll be back in a minute and we'll keep talking about this." she told, kissing Raven's cheek before standing up and walking away. The mechanic smiled, staring at the woman's rear for a few seconds before turning to the blonde girl.

"Abby is right, you seriously need to get away from the grounders or you'll end up leaving like Octavia." she spoke, eating her food and trying to not to think about the awful taste it had. They really needed to get better food soon, Raven thought. Even the food in the arch was better, no matter how many years it had been sealed. "I mean, Lexa is nice, but some of these people wouldn't doubt to kill us, Clarke. Have you seen that warrior, Indra, I saw her. You have to be careful."

"You're not my mother, Raven." the other reminded. Since she had discovered the two women were sleeping together— and trying to forget the image of her friend between her mother's legs, face buried between them as the woman moaned loudly, naked— their relationship had somehow changed, even if they still were friends. Raven's advice now was something that the blonde girl did not even listen to, and instead Clarke just reminded the girl that her family was none of her business. The mechanic, far from offended, just laughed.

"Of course I'm not. If I was I would have no one to fuck every night..."

"I seriously do not need to hear that."

"Your mother is really good with her hands…"

"Stop it."

"And her tongue…"

"Raven!"

"Sometimes she makes me sit on her face and does this thing in circles that is so good..."

"You better start running."

"What are you two talking about?" the woman questioned, appearing behind Raven and sitting next to her with a small plate of food in her hands. The mechanic smirked once more, looking at Clarke and turning to look at her girlfriend, pecking her lips.

"Nothing, love. Just traumatizing your daughter with our raunchy anecdotes."

* * *

_**Reviews will be very appreciated. Remember that you can ask for prompts via PM or review if you want! :)**_


End file.
